Talk:Miller
miller is the man Image Can someone get a different image of Miller. His profile pic islooking a little creepy, and out of preportion. Try an get him with his shoulders showing as well. This image isnt that great. Smish34 18:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Man are you kidding me? I really like it, it's a render that's totally different from what you normally see, as in first person screenshots. Chaos ian7 18:49, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a render, it's an ingame cutscene and his model is the same you see at Sparta and Polis. And I love character pictures like that. They are not just "Meh..." : :Check out the oneы I made for Dead Space wiki, amongst others. Second one got rejected since people though he is some kind of a maniac. : 00:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Personallyit looks too in your face. I quite like it how it shows them with their head and parts of their shoulders. Bournons is good, but the Miller's is to close to his face, in a kinda weird angle, and his eyes look kinda weird too. I think it should be a different one. For example a good image of him either at Polis (when entering first meeting Artyom),or in Sparta, (when he is behind his desk). Smish34 00:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Also Khans looks terrible too. The lighting on his face is really strange. Persoanlly i dont know what was wrong with the other images. Please get other pictures for Khan and Miller. They both look really strange.Smish34 00:30, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree with you about Miller's Smish but I agree that the lighting is off on Khan's. It's very blue which isn't like a lot of the locations in the Metro (which's lights are mostly warmer shades). Chaos ian7 06:11, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::What about those? :: :: 12:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::Don't know where you're getting all the bright lights from in the left one, it looks like you're in the church. So that is to say I like the one on the right more as it looks more like part of the game. As for "wierd", "creepy", "strange" and all the other words you can find on Thesurus.com you'll have to ask Smish because it looks just fine to me. Chaos ian7 16:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm retouching the images since I despise colour filters. Everything in the game is red and yellow and that's hardly good enough for a wiki. 22:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::The image of Khan was different. It was head on. Personally i Liked the images before (Really you should have consulted with us Komodo before) I have reverted it back to the image of him in uniform. I think it looks better and shows more of his body and identifies him as a Rnager. The issue i had with him was that his left eye had some stange shadow issues.Smish34 23:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Apart from what Smish was saying I disagree with that warmer pictures don't work well on a wiki. A wiki should reflect the content of the game, wither it looks orange or not. By keeping the oranges it maintains and associates colors and people with feelings, which the itself game does quite nicely by having stations normally have a warmer colored glow. You could disagree with this by saying that Hole is very warm in tone but thats a special case in which people were recently there but have left, leaving a bit more of a disturbing feeling by mixing up the messages. Messing around with these filters and associations on a wiki leaves something that is a little bit more awkward and unidentifiable. All that being said, it's good to keep an eye out for over-repetition which leaves a wiki looking a little samey. Chaos ian7 23:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::I agree, NO filters. It doesnt reflect on whats in the actual game. Have what is there, without enchancing. For example, on the Fallout Wikia "The Vault" When Honest Hearts was released there was a thing about what image should be used. and although one of them looked better, it wasnt chosen because the image was digitally changed.Smish34 23:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Correction, colour filters are used in the game, I attempt to remove them in an editor. 23:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well to a degree both the games and the wiki have filters in that the games have the game's atmpospheric filters. For the sake of future conversation I'll refer to them as Defined Filters (the game) Consistant Filters (the wiki's unaltered images) and Applied Filters (modified wiki images to diversify images). I agree with Smish about these Applied Filters, which although do provide a nice diversity of images just aren't consistant with the associated colors you see in the game. Without the Applied filters (and with the Consistant, unaltered, ones) the picture are really nice though. Chaos ian7 00:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::: Are Miller and Khan models the same? Is it just me, or does Miller look exactly like Khan? In Sparta, I just kept walking from one to other and to me, they could've been twins... 22:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Nope. : :Besides, Khan's new canon likeness is this: : : 22:55, August 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I think Khan has a lighter frame than miller, and of course there are facial disimilarities. Chaos ian7 03:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC)